As the rate of technology advancement increases, there is an ever increasing reliance on software and corresponding expectations of consistent, efficient and reliable software services. As a result, there is continual pressure to better manage and utilize an environment associated, either directly or indirectly, with the running of the software services in an efficient and cost-effective manner. In addition, there is pressure to reduce time to market for launching new software programs and providing fixes and updates to existing software programs without impacting any workloads.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved way of managing an environment associated with the storing and the running of a software service, for example, a virtual machine. It would also be advantageous to enhance workflows within the environment to enable the production of better-quality software.